The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, grown commercially as a potted plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Koes’.
The new Carnation plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform Carnation plants with numerous attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Carnation plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2004 of Dianthus caryophyllus ‘Margarita’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,335, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number A-16120-06, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Carnation plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in July, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carnation plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.